The New Brittany 20
by Brittana-Forever-LOVE
Summary: A chance of Spoilers! What if Santana comes back to find a new Brittany? A One-Shot where Brittany learns how to accept the fact that Santana doesn't have much time her anymore.


One-Shot...

May be a few spoilers so you have been warned :) This is my first fanfic is such a long long time, so I am slowly workiing my way back in.

I hope you all like it :)

Oh Yeah...I owe nothing at all :(

* * *

This is the day. The day I finally get to go see my girl. It has been 3 longs months since school started and with cheerleading practice until the dark of night, I rarely get to see her. I miss her long blonde hair and those long legs, but most of all I miss those gorgeous blue eyes. Those eyes, god those eyes. They are the bluest of blue and they always seem to find their way straight into my soul with just one look. I miss Brittany. I need to see Brittany. I need to be with Brittany.

I quickly wrapped up the rest of my clothes and through them into my suitcase. Fall break was coming up and I was going to spend my days off with the love of my life. I knew Brittany loved surprises so I plan on driving back to Lima tonight and be there to pick her up after school tomorrow. It will be just perfect. I will wait by my car, slightly leaning on it, just waiting until I see those blue eyes.

I did one more check around the dorm making sure I had everything I needed. After doing a mental check and I turned and yelled at my roomie telling her that I will be back the week after fall break. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. This was going to be the best break ever!

* * *

**Back in Lima**, **Thursday**

Brittany POV

"The weekend is almost here guys!" Mr. Shue cheered.

He seems overly cheerful this year. I always wondered if it was because last year ended with a bang and he just wanted to continue it or if he was just overly annoying. I know I am not as cheerful I used to be. With Santana being gone and never having time for me, for us, I have decided to go my own way. This is _my _senior year. And I won't be having someone hold me down.

Now don't get me wrong. I love Santana with all my heart. When we have lady-loving it is perfect. But we haven't had any lady-loving since the summer, and scissoring over chat just isn't the same. I don't like teasing myself, thinking that Santana is really here with me and we really are scissoring together. It is just like we have nothing better to do anymore. We don't talk anymore. I try to strike up a conversation but she's busy. I try to ask her questions, she's busy. I try to explain my days and why my eyes are red and puffy with dry tears staining my cheeks, but it's always the same, "I'm sorry Britt Britt but I'm running late. Love you."

"Hey Britt?" Sam asks, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything planned for this fall break coming up?" he asks, looking at me with those big eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. Sam has become a great friend since Santana left. He is like the big brother I never had and he always tries to make me laugh when he knows I am down in the dumps.

"No I don't," I shook my head, "I planned on spending it with Lord Tubbington but he's out with his gang and I don't know when they are coming back. So I guess I'm by myself."

"Come with the guys and us to the lake. We want to go camping."

I started to contemplate the idea and figured it was a good idea. I knew Santana would probably have cheer practice all week and we wouldn't have time to talk, like normal. _I don't need Santana around to be happy. I can be happy by myself. My life is just fine without her. _And with that I knew my answer.

"I am in!"

Sam quickly picked me up, hugged me and spun me around. This week is going to be great, Santana or not.

* * *

**Lima, Friday**

Santana POV

Here I am. Waiting. I never knew I would be so nervous. This is Brittany. This is the girl I love. My best friend. My lover. My everything. The idea that I was so nervous messed with my head. I was never used to being so never. I am Santana Lopez. I don't get nervous. I glanced at my watch, _2:55, _she should be coming out anytime.

I fixed my shirt making sure it looked presentable. I wore my white blouse top that hugged me in all the right places. A pair of my dark skinny jean capris and my black vans. I thought I looked hot, if I do say so myself. The final bell rang knocking me out of my thoughts. All of the sudden kids were running out of the building like there was a fire. I scanned the crowd looking for those crystal blue eyes. Finally, I found them.

God, she looked so stunning in her Cheerios outfit. Her outfit put mine to shame. And those legs, damn those legs. They look even tighter then the last time I remember. Sue's training must be doing wonders. My eyes slowly traveled up her body, over her taunt stomach, up to her chest and then those eyes. Those eyes were smiling. But she hadn't noticed me yet…

That's when I noticed she was linked at the arms of…Trouty Mouth? _What the hell is he doing holding my girl like that?!_ I knew I asked him to look after Britt but I don't want him all friendly with her. And it looks like she likes it. Without thinking, I pushed myself off my car and made my way over to them.

Brittany was laughing that heavenly laugh…and it wasn't because of me. As I got closer, I started to overhear what they were talking about,

"So are we all just sharing one big tent or are we sharing one Sammy?"

_Sammy? When did she ever call him Sammy?_

"Well I was thinking we could share one. You know, gotta keep you safe from all those creatures and bigfoot that may be hiding out there." Sam laughed nudging Brittany in her side.

"My hero," Brittany exclaimed in her princess voice.

_What the fuck is this!_

When I got close enough I cleared my voice causing both blondes to turn. Sam's eyes turned into saucers and Britts just stayed the same. I saw no emotion in them. It was like all the happiness and smiles were wiped from her eyes.

"Uhh…hi Santana," Sam stuttered, "Didn't know you'd be back."

"Can it Trouty Mouth! I asked you to look after Brittany, not hit on her," I slowly got closer to him until I collided with a body.

"Leave Sam alone San," Brittany warned making me take a step back.

Sam leaned over to whisper something into Brittany's ear and quick stepped his way towards his car.

"What are you doing here San?" her heavenly voice gone.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I was the only one hugging…

"I'm here for fall break baby. I came down here to see you."

Her demeanor still stayed the same. I thought she would have been happy even ecstatic to see me.

I tried again, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am but this is going to change anything Santana," she looked up and straight into my eyes, "I've changed since you have left. I have grown less dependent on you. "

I took a step back. Here she was, Brittany, the girl I love, saying she wasn't happy I was here. Did she even miss me or was she just saying this stuff. I could no longer tell her eyes were dull blue.

"What are you saying Britt? That you are leaving me for Trouty mouth over there!" I started screaming, unable to control myself any longer.

"I told you to leave Sam out of this Santana," she replied back harshly.

"So what, you are just going to go fuck him in the tent, huh…" I stopped quickly realizing what I said, "wait, Britt…"

"Just leave Santana. I am tired of waiting on you and trying to get by. I have tried to reach you when I was hurt and crying but you never had time! Sam gives me time. He waits for me to talk and he listens," she took a deep breath before continuing, "He waits until I am ready to talk and never pressures me. He is there, unlike you, he is there. He invited me to go camping this week with the Glee Club. And that is what I am going to do. I made plans not involving you cause I knew you were be _b_usyeither with cheerleading or with your roomie. So yes, I made plans, and I am not going to change them."

I stood there speechless. I just listened to her talk and yell and I didn't say a word. I did not know that she was going through so much. Yes, I admit I saw it in her eyes, but I had practice. The new coach was worse than Sue and I couldn't show up late or she would rip me a new one. I was doing this for us. I was doing this because she found this scholarship for me and I was going to wait until she graduated so that we could go to New York together.

Brittany started to walk away and her voice woke me from my thoughts,

"Goodbye Santana, have a good break."

She got to Sam's car and he opened the door for her. I caught his eye and I could tell he was scared but he wasn't going to back down. He walked to his side, got in and drove off with my girl inside. I knew then, that I had messed up majorly. I knew I had to fix but how? Brittany was my love and I wasn't going to lose her so I knew I would have to find a way.

* * *

What did you guys think?

Yes, No?

I love reviews :)

if you want follow me on tumblr... this - is - my - page . tumblr . com (just take out the spaces)


End file.
